Dziurawy jak szwajcarski... sejf ?
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli w RPA, w jaskinii pełnej złota. Mieli za zadanie wydobyć go jak najwięcej. Reszta Świata miała najwięcej szczęścia, trafiła do miejsca pełnego złota. Niestety przez Izzy miejsce to zostało zasypane. Amerykanie nie trafili wcale na złoto i to oni przegrali, wykopując Jo, która była agresywna w stosunku do chłopaków. Zwłaszcza do Noaha. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj, czy Amerykanie dobrze zrobili wykopując Jo ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaa... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Trzecia klasa: Noah: Spokój od babochłopa, uff.. Owen: Noah odrazu bezpiecznej się czujesz co ? Noah: '''Dokładnie. Nawet ten smród mi nie przeszkadza. '''Owen: To pewnie dzięki mnie.. Owen pierdnął. Trent: Fuj, koleś.. Amanda: Jesteś obrzydliwy Owen. Owen: No co przecież i tak tu śmierdzi nie przezemnie. Amanda: '''Ale nie musisz jeszcze ty dobijać.. '''Trent: Ktoś widział tą od medytowania i żołnierza ? Amanda: Znaczy Bricka i Dawn ? Trent: '''Tak, chyba tak się zwą. '''Noah: W sumie też mnie to zastanawia, poszli oboje gdzieś jakieś pół godziny temu i do tej pory nie wrócili.. Owen: Ja ich pójdę poszukać. Owen poszedł. Amanda: Nareszcie, spokój od jego pierdów. Pierwsza klasa: Bridgette: Szkoda że Chris zabrał nam złoto.. Zoey: Tak, wszystko wziął dla siebie. Heather: Tę frajerkę Beth pewnie dorwały lwy. Zoey: Jak możesz tak myśleć ? Heather: Mogę, mam nadzieje że tak się stało. Cody: Chris nic niema, wszystko wyrzuciliśmy razem z Cameronem. Wszyscy: Że co?! Cody: Wyrzuciliśmy złoto. Xavier: '''Trzeba było zostawić i schować gdzie indziej tępaki. '''Cody: Cameron gdakał coś że trzeba wyrzucić bo coś tam.. Mi tam nie zależy na kasie. Heather: Idioci.. Skrytka Chrisa i Chefa w której myślą że mają złoto: Chris: Pora się zabawić ze złotem. Chef: Będziemy do końca życia żyć w luksusach.. Chef odwiera skrytkę. Chris i Chef: 'GDZIE JEST ZŁOTO!!? CODY I CAMERON!! ''Słychać ich w całym w samolocie. Pierwsza klasa: '''Cody: '''Ojj.. mamy przesrane. '''Heather: Haha.. nie zazdroszcze wam. Cody: Ja się boje. Heather obroń mnie. Cody schował się za Heather. Heather: Odbiło ci Cody, odwal się. Casper: '''Ale z ciebie tchórz kolo, zanim umrzesz przynieś mi colę. '''Cody: A wypchaj się. Rzucił w niego szklanką. Przychodzi Chef. Chef: Tu jesteś Cody, już po tobie. Chef zaczyna gonić Cody'ego, który ucieka przed nim po całej pierwszej klasie. Cody: 'Może byście pomogli coś.. ''Izzy wyskakuje przed Chefem. '''Izzy: Zmierz się ze mną Chefuniu. Chef: '''Znowu ty wariatko. Zejdź z drogi po dobroci. '''Izzy: Nie zejdę. Chef: 'Więc wojna. ''Izzy i Chef zaczynają kolejną potyczkę.. Trzecia klasa: Wraca Owen. '''Owen: Znalazłem ich. Noah: Tak to co robią ? Owen: Yy.. nic takiego, śmieci zbierają. :' Nie mogę im powiedzieć prawdy.. '''Noah: 'Śmieci ? Tutaj. ''': Owen coś kręci.. Pokój ekipy: Przychodzi Chef z zakneblowanymi i związanymi Izzy i Codym. W pokoju był już zakneblowany Cameron. Chris: Miałeś przyjść tylko z Codym. Chef: Ona też chciała. Chris: Nie ważne, cała trójka zostanie tu dopóki nie wrócimy z zadania. Poszli do kabiny pilota. Szwajcaria Chris: 'Właśnie jesteśmy w Szwjacarii, tu odbędzie się wyzwanie dzisiejsze. ''Samolot wylądował i wszyscy wyszli z niego. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj jesteśmy w Szwajcarii, zgadnijcie co będziemy robić ? '''Owen: Konkurs jedzenia sera ? Chris: Nie Owen, było to w planach. Ale zrezygnowaliśmy z tego z twojego powodu. Owen: Łeee.. Chris: Waszym dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest.... obrabowanie banku. Harold: Super, uwielbiam takie akcje. :''' Zawsze chciałem okraść bank. '''Chris: '''Ale to nie będzie takie proste.. najpierw musicie przemknąć niezauważenie obok strażnika, którym będzie mój siostrzeniec Ralph. '''Chris: Ehkm.. Potem czeka was przejście przez laserowy system alarmowy banku. Następnie wejście do skarbca, a potem to już tylko otworzenie sejfu. Macie wejść do skarbca z 4 członkami drużyny. Ta drużyna, która otworzy sejf wygrywa. Jeśli żadna nie wejdzie, zwycięzcą będzie ta, która najmniej zostanie złapana. Zaczyna Reszta Świata. Reszta Świata Xavier: Plan jest taki: Izzy.. chwila gdzie ona jest?! Chris: A no tak. Izzy wam nie pomoże w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Xavier: Szlag by to. To tak: Bridgette i Zoey, odwrócicie uwagę Ralpha. Ja z Casperem, Tamarą i Heather się włamiemy, zrozumiano ? Bridgette i Zoey: Okej, rozumiemy.. Xavier: To do dzieła. I wszedli do banku. Bridgette i Zoey odrazu podeszły i zaczęły rozmawiać z Ralphem o modzie. Reszta zaś udała się niepostreżenie dalej. Xavier: 'Z tym będzie największy problem. ''Stoją przed laserami. 'Tamara: '''Dla mnie to pestka. ''Przemknęła obok laserów, wyginając swe ciało i znalazła się już przy wejściu do skarbca. 'Casper: '''Wow, no nieźle. Teraz moja kolej. ''Casper próbował naśladować Tamarę, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Potykał się co chwile i nie raz o mały włos by wpadł. Ale jakimś cudem przeszedł na drugą stronę. '''Xavier: Heather, teraz ty. Popchnął ją po kryjomu i ta wpadła na laser, uruchomił się alarm. Xavier: 'Upss.. '''Heather: '''Brawo cymbale. '''Xavier: '''Wiejemy. ''Wszyscy skierowali się szybko w kierunku wyjścia. Ale wtedy wkroczył Ralph i złapał wszystkich oprócz Xaviera, który rzucił mu szmatę na głowę i zdołał uciec. Bridgette i Zoey ulotniły się gdy Ralph pobiegł do sejfu. '''Chris: Sala z laserami. 3 osoby złapane, słabo Reszta Świata.. Bridgette: Jakim cudem uciekłeś Xavier ? Xavier: '''Się ma swoje sposoby. '''Chris: Pora na Amerykanów. Amerykanie: Naradzają się. Noah: 'Amanda i Trent do Ralpha zagadać go. Reszta ze mną do sejfu. '''Amerykanie: '''Tak jest. ''Amanda i Trent poszli zagadać Ralpha. Trent wyjął gitarę i zaczął grać, a reszta przemknęła obok nich. '''Noah: Owen ty pierwszy. Owen: Oki doki. Owen głośno pierdnął gdy przemykał obok laserów. Ralph usłyszał pierd i natychmiast wszedł do sali z laserami. Ralph: Mam was. Złapał wszystkich bez problemu. Noah: Brawo grubasie, jesteś z siebie zadowolony. Owen: Sorki Noah. Nawaliłem.. Chris: Zostali nam Europejczycy. Europejczycy: Courtney: Lightning, będziesz zanudzał Ralpha. Lightning: Czemu ja ? Courtney: B odpada więc musisz ty.. Lightning: Niech będzie. Lightning poszedł gadać o sporcie z Ralphem a reszta przemknęła obok niego. Courtney: B ty zaczynasz. B potaknął głową i zaczął, wyciągnął lusterko i nakierowywał laser tak, że swobodnie przeszedł. Drużyna przyglądała się temu zdziwiona. Courtney: 'O tym nie pomyślałam, rzuć te lusterko. ''B rzucił im je, i każdy po kolei przeszedł bez problemu przez salę. '''Courtney: Eva, otwórz skarbiec. Eva: Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić! Harold: Ja to zrobię, umiem otwierać zamki szyfrowe. Courtney: 'Niech będzie tylko pośpiesz się. ''Harold kilka chwil później otworzył się skarbiec. '''Harold: '''Mogli się bardziej postarać z tym szyfrem.. 123 to było zbyt łatwe. '''Courtney: Wygraliśmy! Skarbiec się otworzył a tam sejf... Courtney: Co to za sejf ? Jest cały zniszczony i ma dziurę z boku.. Eva walnęła w sejf a ten się rozwalił. W środku była walizka. Courtney wzięła walizkę i wszyscy potem uciekli w ten sam sposób jak wrócili. Do banku wchodzi Chris z wszystkimi zawodnikami, którzy nie zostali złapani. Chris: Dobra robota Europejczycy - wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie, drużyna Reszty Świata - druga klasa, a Amerykanie - czeka was znowu ceremonia. Europejczycy: Hura! Courtney: '''Co jest w tej walizce ? '''Chris: '''Nic, jest pusta oczywiście. Ralph, wypuść wszystkich złapanych. '''Ralph: Już wujku, się robi. Ralph wypuścił wszystkich złapanych podczas zadania, będących w specjalnej celi. Chris: Wracamy do samolotu. Wrócili do samolotu. Samolot - ceremonia: Chris: Amerykanie wasza czarna passa trwa.. A wcześniej tak dobrze wam szło. Idźcie głosować. Poszli w kolejności Amanda, Dawn, Brick, Trent, Noah, Owen. Po kilku minutach. Chris: Mam już wyniki. Bezpieczni są: - Dawn - Brick - Trent - Noah Chris: '''A ostatni paszport dla... . . . . . . . '''Chris:.. Amandy. Owen wypadasz. Owen: Jeszcze raz przepraszam drużyno. Trent: Narazie Owen. Amanda: Bywaj Owen. Owen: Powodzenia Noah. Owen założył spadochron i skoczył. Chris: To tyle na dzisiaj. Kto odpadnie następny ? Gdzie polecimy ? Tego dowiecie się już w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki... Nowa Trasaaaa... Głosowanie: Amanda: Owen Dawn: Owen Brick: Owen Trent: '''Owen '''Noah: Amanda Owen: Amanda Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowej Trasy